


Love

by Softlite



Category: Supernatual
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, prank, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: Gabriel always  listen to you





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short... really short story. Got block writing. 

You know when Gabriel pulled a prank on Sam and Dean and you didn't like it. Sometime you got influence by his prank, in bad way. Gabriel fired up a fireworks inside Dean's room and you jumped at the sound.   
"What was that?" Dean asked.   
"Gabriel...If you don't stop now I am going to kill myself." Dean's eyes widen.   
"Ok sweetheart. Sorry about that. I don't know you such a jumpy girl. I stop now." He just click his fingers and the firework sound stop. You release a sigh of relief.   
"Thank you."  
"Were you two like together?" Dean asked.   
"No! Gosh... eewww... with him? Yuck!"   
"Oh earth to YN, you so meanie. You know I really love you."   
"Oh heaven to Gab, you know I really hate you."   
"You know what darling? You the first person who hate me. Whatever I am going to get you one day."   
"So, what? You will never got me."   
"We'll see about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
